


Basorexia

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Make Outs, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia: Defined in the Lecher's Lexicon (1967) as 'a strong craving or hunger for kissing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> So... YouTube Rewind 2014 is a gift from the Gods and I intend to take full advantage of the fanservice the guys provide.
> 
> Plus people on Tumblr wanted a make out fic and I'm a sucker for requests and prompts. Special shout out to Kyra/ianpie for the main prompt for this!
> 
> This started out cute but devolved into my usual smutty fare, I'm so sorry.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ian laughed after catching Anthony staring at him for what must have been the fourth or fifth time that evening.

They were curled up on the couch together, Ian's legs draped loosely over Anthony's lap and Anthony's hands resting on Ian's thighs, tapping out idle rhythms from time to time. There was something or other on the television, but Anthony paid it no mind, more preoccupied with watching Ian and how his lips parted to let his pink tongue dart out every now and then, how his chest rose and fell slowly and steadily, how his hair was ruffled just so after a busy day of shooting.

"Hey, dummy, are you there? Hello?" Ian waved his hand in front of Anthony's face, and when Anthony looked up from where Ian's shirt had ridden up to show off a small slice of skin he saw that Ian was grinning brightly. "Finally," he said rolling his eyes affectionately. Ian moved closer to Anthony, shuffling along the sofa until he was sitting squarely in Anthony's lap. It was a little awkward while Ian rearranged himself and got comfortable, elbows and knees finding their way to prod at Anthony's chest and stomach, but once Ian had righted himself it was comfortable, and comforting.

Anthony wound his arms around Ian's waist and leaned back against the sofa cushions, letting out a soft and content sigh when Ian leaned down and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Anthony started, rubbing one of his hands over Ian's warm side, "I'm a little distracted."

"Yeah well, I can tell." Ian teased lightly, his breath ghosting over Anthony's neck and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Anthony shivered and felt his skin prickle pleasantly when Ian rubbed his face against his neck, the other man's beard scratching his skin in a not entirely unpleasant way.

"Sorry," Anthony repeated, playfully jabbing Ian's side. "It's your fault anyway."

Grinning, Anthony tilted his head so he could just about see Ian's face. His eyes focused in on Ian's eyelashes, and he wondered briefly why he'd never noticed how long they were before that moment. Silence fell over them again save for the TV playing away quietly, but it sounded all the more distant to Anthony who was busy slipping his cool hands underneath Ian's shirt, getting a grumble in response as Ian squirmed away from the cool skin against his hip.

Anthony pulled Ian closer and chuckled. "Let me warm my hands up!" he protested, and Ian gave in after a few moments, grazing his lips against Anthony's neck and letting out a small puff of air through his nose. Ian could smell Anthony's cologne when he was that close, and the smell was soothing and familiar to him. He relaxed more against Anthony and dropped a few kisses to the other's skin, dropping his head so he could brush his lips against Anthony's exposed collarbone. Anthony smiled and closed his eyes, tipping his head back for a short moment.

Lifting a hand up, Anthony curled his fingers into Ian's hair and lightly used his grip to tip Ian's head back slightly. Ian complied and let Anthony move his head, his lips curling into a small smile when Anthony's lips met his. The kiss was slow and gentle, Anthony's lips like warmed honey sliding over Ian's. Mouths barely open, they kissed like that for what felt like a small eternity, just touching their lips together and feeling the other one's breath against their faces.

It only took a few minutes in reality for the kiss to heat up. Anthony was the one to break it, nipping softly at Ian's upper lip and tugging the flesh slightly as he pulled back. He placed a hand on Ian's chest and gently pushed him backwards onto the sofa, both of them laughing softly as they untangled their legs, letting Anthony slot himself up against Ian's body, one leg pressed tightly between Ian's. His hand found its way back to Ian's hair, sliding underneath Ian's head and tangling in the soft brown strands. Ian made a soft noise, almost keening, as he curved his arms up around Anthony's broad shoulders and held onto him, slightly taken aback by the suddenly impassioned way that Anthony was kissing him, all open mouthed, slow, and sexy.

Anthony trailed his fingers down the back of Ian's neck as he kissed him, licking into Ian's mouth tenderly. Ian arched his neck slightly, the crown of his head pressing into the cushions as he shuddered and clutched onto Anthony's shirt, his knuckles near turning white. It wasn't unusual that Anthony would kiss him like that, not at all, but somehow it always took Ian's breath away and left him a panting, sated mess.

Breaking the kiss again, Anthony pulled away to get some air, only to duck his head and kiss at where Ian's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. "Love kissing you," Anthony murmured, barely scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin on the side of Ian's jawline.

Ian squirmed a little and tightened his grip on Anthony's shirt even further, his breath coming in small gasps when Anthony nipped harder at his skin. "Same," Ian got out between breaths, his hands releasing their grip on Anthony so they could trail down the other man's spine and dip underneath his shirt, fingers running over tan skin and dragging the fabric up with them.

Obliging Ian's little whims, Anthony sat back and tugged his shirt off, discarding it somewhere on the floor before going back to his ministrations. He grinned against Ian's skin and bit down gently over the other's pulse point, leaving Ian to gasp lightly and press up against Anthony's hip, already half-hard inside his jeans. Ian slowly and deliberately clawed his short nails down Anthony's back, his hands tucking into the waistband of Anthony's jeans. He used his grip to pull Anthony's hips down against his, holding him there while he ground up and let out a quiet moan.

"Someone's worked up," Anthony said with a chuckle, reaching up to push Ian's hair back from his face. He leaned down and kissed at Ian's swollen lips again, his tongue sliding over Ian's bottom lip as he rolled his hips and let out a small groan of his own.

"Could say the same for you," Ian mumbled against Anthony's lips, his hands withdrawing from their place underneath Anthony's jeans and pressing between them instead. He fumbled with the button and zipper on Anthony's jeans, getting them unfastened as quickly as his shaking hands would allow him to. Making a soft noise, he pressed his hand under Anthony's boxers and closed his fingers around the other man's length, stroking firmly.

"Christ, Ian..." Anthony slid his hands over Ian's chest, the thumb and forefinger of one of his hands stopping briefly to tease at Ian's nipple through the fabric of his t-shirt, and down to the waistband of his jeans. He flicked the button open, taking his time with the zipper. Ian grumbled slightly and thrust his hips up against Anthony's hands, letting out a moan when Anthony's fingers found his length through his boxers.

Anthony took his time with getting Ian's boxers out of the way, all the while pressing teasing kisses to the corner of Ian's mouth and down the sides of his jaw. Once he had his hand around Ian properly, Anthony leaned down and bit gently at Ian's earlobe, his free hand pushing up into Ian's hair and threading through the strands. Ian inhaled sharply as he moved his hand over Anthony, slowly at first but picking up pace quickly. Kissing over Ian's neck, Anthony let out a heavy breath followed by a groan, leaving Ian's skin to prickle in its wake.

With his free hand, Ian reached up and tangled his fingers in Anthony's hair, pulling the other man's lips towards his in a messy clash of teeth and tongue. It wasn't slow or dignified, but it did feel amazing, Ian decided as he bucked his hips into Anthony's hand and bit firmly at the other man's bottom lip. Anthony bit back harder, grinning slightly as he twisted his wrist just so and left Ian clutching hard at his hair, then his shoulder, then anywhere he could reach.

"F-Fuck, Anthony," Ian managed to get out between kisses, bites and gasps, just enough warning for Anthony to cup his hand around the tip of Ian's length and rub until he came, hips jerking and moans spilling from his mouth. Anthony followed soon after, and instantly he felt sticky and sated.

Anthony reached for his discarded shirt and wiped his hand clean, offering the clothing to Ian so he could do the same. He leaned down again and kissed Ian gently, mirroring their earlier actions and gently just pressing their lips together. "Maybe we should go and get cleaned up," he said eventually, getting a nod from Ian in agreement.

Refastening his jeans before he got up, Anthony offered his hand to Ian once he was standing on weak legs. Ian took it happily and hauled himself off the sofa, letting his jeans just drop to the ground so he could step out of them. "I love you," Ian spoke softly when they were both standing, and Anthony grinned wide at him.

"I love you too."


End file.
